1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ferritic heat-resisting steel, more particularly to a high-nitrogen ferritic heat-resisting steel containing chromium, and being appropriate for use in a high-temperature, high-pressure environment, and to a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent years have seen a marked increase in the temperatures and pressures under which thermal power plant boilers are required to operate. Some plans already call for operation at 566.degree. C. and 314 bar and it is expected that operation under conditions of 650.degree. C. and 355 bar will be implemented in the future. These are extremely severe conditions from the viewpoint of the boiler materials used.
At operating temperatures exceeding 550.degree. C., it has, from the viewpoints of oxidation resistance and high-temperature strength, been necessary to switch from ferritic 2.multidot.1/4 Cr-1 Mo steel to high-grade austenitic steels such as 18-8 stainless steel. In other words, it has been necessary to adopt expensive materials with properties exceeding what is required.
Decades have been spent in search of steels for filling in the gap between 2.multidot.1/4 Cr-1 Mo steel and austenitic stainless steel. Medium Cr (e.g. 9 Cr and 12 Cr) steel boiler pipes are made of heat-resisting steels that were developed against this backdrop. They achieve high-temperature strength and creep rupture strength on a par with austenitic steels by use of a base metal composition which includes various alloying elements for precipitation hardening and solution hardening.
The creep rupture strength of a heat-resisting steel is governed by solution hardening in the case of short-term aging and by precipitation hardening in the case of prolonged aging. This is because the solution-hardening elements initially present in solid solution in the steel for the most part precipitate as stable carbides such as M.sub.23 C.sub.6 during aging, and then when the aging is prolonged these precipitates coagulate and enlarge, with a resulting decrease in creep rupture strength.
Thus, with the aim of maintaining the creep rupture strength of heat-resisting steels at a high level, a considerable amount of research has been done for discovering ways for avoiding the precipitation of the solution hardening elements and maintaining them in solid solution for as long as possible.
For example, Japanese Patent Public Disclosures No. Sho 63-89644, Sho 61-231139 and Sho 62-297435 teach ferritic steels that achieve dramatically higher creep rupture strength than conventional Mo-containing ferritic heat-resisting steels by the use of W as a solution hardening element.
While the solution hardening by W in these steels may be more effective than by Mo, the precipitates are still fundamentally carbides of the M.sub.23 C.sub.6 type, so that it is not possible to avoid reduction of the creep rupture strength with prolonged aging.
Moreover, the use of ferritic heat-resisting steels at up to 650.degree. C. has been considered difficult because of their inferior high-temperature oxidation resistance as compared with austenitic heat-resisting steels. A particular problem with these steels is the pronounced degradation of high-temperature oxidation resistance that results from the precipitation of Cr in the form of coarse M.sub.23 C.sub.6 type precipitates at the grain boundaries.
The highest temperature limit for use of ferritic heat-resisting steel has therefore been considered to be 600.degree. C.
The need for heat-resisting steels capable of standing up under extremely severe conditions has grown more acute not only because of the increasingly severe operating conditions mentioned earlier but also because of plans to reduce operating costs by extending the period of continuous power plant operation from the current 100 thousand hours up to around 150 thousand hours.
Although ferritic heat-resisting steels are somewhat inferior to austenitic steels in high-temperature strength and anticorrosion property, they have a cost advantage. Furthermore, for reasons related to the difference in thermal expansion coefficient, among the various steam oxidation resistance properties they are particularly superior in scale defoliation resistance. For these reasons, they are attracting attention as a boiler material.
For the reasons set out above, however, it is clearly not possible with the currently available technology to develop ferritic heat-resisting steels that are capable of standing up for 150 thousand hours under operating conditions of 650.degree. C. and 355 bar, that are low in price and that exhibit good steam oxidation resistance.
Based on the foregoing knowledge and as described in Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 2-37895, the inventors earlier disclosed that a high-nitrogen ferritic heat-resisting steel estimated by linear extrapolation to exhibit a creep rupture strength of not less than 147 MPa under operating conditions of 650.degree. C. and 355 bar for 150 thousand hours can be obtained by using a pressurized atmosphere to add nitrogen exceeding the solution limit and thus inducing precipitation of the excess nitrogen in the form of fine nitrides and carbo-nitrides. The gist of their disclosure was a ferritic heat-resisting steel characterized in comprising, in weight per cent, 0.01-0.30% C, 0.02-0.80% Si, 0.20-1.00% Mn, 8.00-13.00% Cr, 0.50-3.00% W, 0.005-1.00% Mo, 0.05-0.50% V, 0.02-0.12% Nb and 0.10-0.50%N and being controlled to include not more than 0.050% P, not more than 0.010% S and not more than 0.020% O, and optionally comprising (A) one or both of 0.01-1.00% Ta and 0.01-1.00% Hf and/or (B) one or both of 0.0005-0.10% Zr and 0.01-0.10% Ti, the balance being Fe and unavoidable impurities, and a method of producing the steel wherein the steel components are melted and equilibrated in an atmosphere of a mixed gas of a prescribed nitrogen partial pressure or nitrogen gas, and the resulting melt is thereafter cast or solidified in an atmosphere controlled to have a nitrogen partial pressure of not less than 1.0 bar and a total pressure of not less than 4.0 bar, with the relationship between the partial pressure p and the total pressure P being EQU 10.sup.p &lt;P.sup.0.37 +log.sub.10.sup.6
thereby obtaining good quality ingot free of blowholes.
Based on the results of tests for determining the creep rupture strength of the steel taught by Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 2-37895 up to 50 thousand hours, the inventors discovered that the creep rupture strength of the steel at 150 thousand hours, as estimated by linear extrapolation, is no more than 176 MPa and, in particular, that the steel experiences a marked decrease in creep rupture strength between 30 and 50 thousand hours. Further studies showed that the reason for the decrease in creep rupture strength was that during the creep test large Fe.sub.2 W grains measuring 1 .mu.m or more in diameter precipitated in large amounts, principally at the grain boundaries, leading to large-scale loss of W as a solid solution element from the steel.
Moreover, they further discovered that by limiting the W content to not more than 1.5% so as to prevent precipitation of W as Fe.sub.2 W and by adding Nb in excess of 0.12% so that NbN and (Nb, V)N, the most stable of all nitrides, become the principal precipitation hardening factors, it is possible to obtain a ferritic heat-resisting steel exhibiting a creep rupture strength at 650.degree. C., 355 bar and 150 thousand hours of not less than 200 MPa, as estimated by linear extrapolation.
In addition they discovered that owing to the increase in the N solution limit resulting from the addition of a large amount of Nb the pressurized atmosphere conditions required for casting of sound ingot become a total pressure of not less than 2.5 bar and a nitrogen partial pressure of not less than 1.0 bar, with the relationship between the total pressure P and the nitrogen partial pressure p being EQU P&gt;2.5p.
There have been few papers published on research into high-nitrogen ferritic heat-resisting steels and the only known published report in this field in Ergebnisse der Werkstoff-Forschung, Band I, Varlag Schweizerische Akademie der Werkstoffwissenschaften "Thubal-Kain", Zurich, 1987, 161-180.
However, the research described in this report is limited to that in connection with ordinary heat-resisting steel and there is no mention of materials which can be used under such severe conditions at 650.degree. C., 355 bar and 150 thousand hours continuous operation.